Welcome to Paris!
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: The battle with Naraku left only 5 survivors- Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Kagome, who has been pretty depressed, is sent to Paris for a fresh start. But Kagome's adventures aren't over. Caught up in the fight against Hawkmoth, Kagome must survive. Ah, just when she thought she was going to have a normal life! Reveal, AlyaXNino, Chat NoirXMarinette
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

 **This story is labeled romance for the romance between Marinette and Adrien, and Nino and Alya. Sorry, but Kagome's going single. Unless you guys give me an idea of who to ship her with...my hands are tied.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kagome looked at the school in front of her. College Francoise Dupont. Kagome sighed. Was this _really_ nessacary?

The battle with Naraku had left only five survivors. Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Yes, Inuyasha had died. But did her family think it was _really_ needed to send her to the city of love?

Yes, Kagome admitted that she was a little depressed. Okay, fine, really depressed. But sending her to live in Paris! Now _that_ was going overboard! At least she wouldn't have to leave her friends from the past. Her, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Shippo would all live together. She had already explained everything she could think of in the modern world, and now they seemed to understand almost anything. But upon seeing a fire hydrant, Rin had screamed about a demon.

Kagome didn't have time to dwell anymore. The bell was going to ring soon, and school would start.

Kagome traveled to her assigned room. The door was closed, and she knocked. A woman with kind blue eyes opened the door. The woman smiled.

"You must be Kagome! I'm Miss. Bustier, your teacher."

She let Kagome into the classroom. Kagome looked at the class. Kagome immediately liked the auras of the 4 people in the front. A boy with a red cap, a blond boy, a girl with blue hair in pigtails, and a girl with glasses. A girl with blond hair and sunglasses on her head had such an aura of sadness it made Kagome a little sad. But one aura disturbed her. It was so full of hatred...and was emitting from a brown-haired girl with dull green eyes. _Gotta watch out for that one._

"Class, meet Kagome Higurashi. Kagome is from Japan. She'll be in our class for the rest of the year."

Kagome forced a smile. She didn't want to be here. Could she go back to Japan, please?

"Kagome, would you mind sitting in the back?"

Kagome shook her head and sat in the empty desk in the back. Miss. Bustier started to teach, and Kagome prepared herself for the boredom of school.

It was lunch break, and Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She was about to take out a book when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Kagome looked up to see the girl with blue hair and pigtails standing next to her.

"Hi!" The girl said with a smile. "My name's Marinette!"

Kagome gave the girl a half-smile.

"Kagome. But I'm sure you know that."

The girl nodded and extended her hand. Kagome shook it.

"Come with me!" Marinette said, going to the front of the classroom and waving for her. Kagome internally groaned but followed.

In the hallway stood the other 3 people Kagome had favored.

Pretty boy- the blonde- smiled at her. "Hey. I'm Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you!"

Kagome nodded. "Kagome. The please is all mine."

"I'm Nino. Nice to meet you, dudette."

Kagome's eyes moved to the next girl.

"Alya. Classic geek. Welcome to Paris, Kagome!"

Kagome gave a closed-mouth smile and spoke.

"Hey. I'm Kagome, as you know. You don't need to go out of your way for me, I'll be fine."

Marinette smiled.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. As Alya said, welcome to Paris!"

Kagome gave a small smile. "Paris sounds pretty nice, from what I've heard."

"Yep. All you've gotta do is watch out for akuma attacks." Alya said.

Kagome tilted her head. "Akuma...atacks?"

The four looked at each other.

"Well, you see Kagome…"

By the time they finished explaining, she resisted the urge to smack her forehead

 _Mom! Paris isn't as safe as you think! Oh god, I thought the adventure was over!_


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

 **Authors note: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this takes place after Kagome has finished the battle with Naraku, but has gone back to her time. Permanently. Some of the scenes will be from Miraculous, some will be created by yours truly. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

Kagome sighed as she left the school. Akuma's...could they be some form of demons? It didn't seem very plausible...but...what other option did she have to believe? Everyone said they were magic...which actually made some sense.

Not to mention those superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette had told her they were something called miraculous's, magical items which granted powers. While talking about Miraculous's, both Adrien and Marinette had seemed oddly nervous. Kagome knew that those two knew something. But what?

And it struck her. They _were_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. But by the looks of it, it didn't seem they had shared identities.

She smirked. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

She finally reached the house she was staying in. Just about as she was going to knock, the door was pulled open to reveal Shesshomaru. Looking up and down at him, she made a mental note to make sure to make sure to buy him other clothes than just his feudal era attire.

"Hey, Shessy. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No. Rin and the young fox have yet to come back from _school_." He put extra emphasis on the word "school".

"I'll have to go pick them up." Kagome sighed. She felt like laying on a bed and never getting up.

"Why may I not go?" Sesshomaru asked, putting a little glare into his expression. Any normal person would have been scared to death and allowed Shesshomaru to do what he wanted. But Kagome was used to it at this point, and so it had no effect.

"You can't go out yet too much," Kagome told him like talking to a small child. "You're not completly used to this world just yet."

Shesshomaru clenched his jaw in frustration but moved aside to let the Miko in.

"Miko. There is something we must discuss."

"What's up?" Kagome asked while raiding the fridge in hope of something good to eat.

"My brother."

Kagome froze as memories flashed through her eyes. Inuyasha protecting her, Inuyasha fighting, and finally...dying.

"W-what is it?" Kagome asked, taking a deep breath. She was over this. She wasn't going to crack. She wasn't going to break.

Shesshomaru eyed her and then nodded slowly.

"You are making progress. Good job."

Kagome gave him a weak smile, and closed the fridge. She had lost her appetite.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice called from the upstairs. Shesshomaru let out a sigh as Jaken came trampling down the stairs.

"My lord, Rin and the young foxling are missing!" Jaken squawked.

"Yes, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a impatient voice. "They left for _school_ while you took rest for quite a long time."

Jaken blinked, then got on his knees.  
"OH JAKEN APOLOGIZES, HE DID NOT MEAN TO-"

"Yes, yes Jaken. Now shut up."

Kagome was a little shocked to see Shesshomaru use the phrase "shut up", but, he was getting used to this time.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. And, before Kagome could tell him not to, Sesshomaru stood up and opened the door.

Outside stood Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino with a tray of cupcakes. Upon seeing Shesshomaru, the group's jaws fell slack, and they took a hesitant step back.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward her.  
"Miko, I do not recognize these puny human pests. Shall I kill them?"


	3. Update: Poll

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I was wondering who to pair Kagome with, and I honestly couldn't choose. So, I'm asking for your guys' help. On my profile, you will find a poll asking who would you prefer. So please vote! The choice with the most votes wins!

I will close the poll on February 1. Please vote as soon as possible. Thank you!

-Pirate Of The Stars


	4. Update: Poll Results

Hey guys, sorry for yet again, not another update. Just wanted to let you all know, the poll is officially closed. And the winner for the pairing with Kagome is...Felix Agreste! My next update is scheduled for February 5th. To see my full February schedule, check out my profile page! Thanks for being patient with me!

-Pirate Of The Stars


	5. Chapter 3: To Marinette's!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

-Author's Note-

Pirate: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! School got in the way...ug. Anyway, some support would be nice! Comment, reviews, follows/favorites make me want to write! Thanks!

-Author's Note-

 **Chapter 3**

Kagome panicked upon seeing the situation she was in. Quickly, she grabbed Shesshormaru by the arm.

"It's okay Shessy. Just go to the room I gave you or something. Leave them alone."

Shesshomaru gave the group of highschoolers a glare, sending a shiver down their spines.

"Leave them alone, Shessy." Kagome said, quiet but demanding.

Sesshomaru nodded, and went into the house. As soon as Kagome heard him go upstairs, the group exploded.

"Kagome! Who was that guy?!"

"He seems a little scary…"

"Is he forcing you to live with him?!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed. "He can hear you!"

The group quieted.

"No way he can hear us. He's upstairs!" Alya exclaimed.

"He's not normal. Trust me, he can hear every word we're saying. Let's go out somewhere."

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed. "We can go to my family's bakery!"

Kagome blinked as Marinette explained about her family's bakery.

Kagome nodded, and the five went off.

Kagome could not help but find the bakery quite magnificent. It was definitely beautiful.

As they walked in, Marinette's parents greeted them with smiles, telling them that they would bring a snack to Marinette's room later.

Just as they were about to go upstairs, Marinette turned pale and blocked the entryway.

"W-w-wait down here for a minute." She instructed them and ran upstairs.

Alya rolled her eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her up the stairs after the panicked girl.

"Aren't we supposed to wait here?" Kagome questioned.

"No, it's okay if we go. It's Adrien who can't go yet."

Kagome nodded, and went up the stairs with Alya, closing the door behind them.

Right as they came in, Kagome thought she saw a flash of pink dart behind Marinette's desk. _What could that be…_

But Marinette was a little busy to notice anything.

"Gotta put this away, put this there…" She kept muttering.

And, as Kagome looked around the room, she understood why.

The room was a mess of pictures of Adrien. Hundreds of pictures of pretty-boy were _everywhere_.

"Ummmm...I'm going to guess she's crushing on him?" Kagome asked Alya.

"You've got no idea, girl," Alya replied.

Finally, Marinette hid the last picture under the bed, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

The girls went down to invite a confused Adrien upstairs. Adrien and Marinette sat at Marinette's desk, and Kagome and Alya got comfortable on the bed.

"So...can we get an explanation please?" Marinette asked.


End file.
